


The Words You Left Behind

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Bad movies, Books, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Leon lends Mukuro a book. Against her better judgement, she reads it. Said book is not what it appears to be at first glance, and causes Mukuro to take a journey that she never expected to go on, and see someone that she'd rather not remember.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Hey, you’ve reached Leon Kuwata’s phone! He can’t answer your call, so leave a message at the beep!”_

Mukuro hung up before the tone sounded. It was nearly six thirty, and Leon had promised that he’d be there half an hour ago.

“What’s keeping him?” she muttered.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** Kuwata where the hell are you.

She didn’t know if the text would reach him, considering the last three she sent, plus the phone call, evidently didn’t.

It was Thursday, and every Thursday for the past three months had been movie night. This week was Mukuro's turn to host, and she had everything prepared already.

The movie and the snacks were ready to go, so it was just Leon's absence that stopped the show.

Mukuro quickly sent another text to him, trying to figure out what was holding him up.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** If you don't get here soon, I'm going to eat all this food myself.

She sighed, when suddenly, her phone buzzed in her hand.

 **Kuwata-kun:** FUCK I’M SO SORRY IKUSABA. I’M ON MY WAY I PROMISE.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** What held you up? Did something happen?

 **Kuwata-kun:** NO I JUST GOT REALLY DISTRACTED. I WAS READING A BOOK.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:**...You were reading?

That struck Mukuro as odd. Leon didn’t enjoy reading, at least, not to her knowledge. So why would he end up so indulged in a book that he was half an hour late?

 **Kuwata-kun:** Naegi brought home this really good book, and I kinda started reading it?

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** What’s it about?

 **Kuwata-kun:** Don’t laugh.

 **Kuwata-kun:** It’s a romance novel.

Mukuro choked on her spit.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** Are you messing with me?

 **Kuwata-kun:** LISTEN. IT’S A GOOD BOOK.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** You’re unbelievable. ...By the way, how are you getting here?

 **Kuwata-kun:** I’m on the bus. Kirigiri took the car out, so I can’t drive here.

 **Kuwata-kun:** Don’t worry! I’ll be here soon!

True to his word, Leon was knocking on Mukuro’s door within ten minutes. He greeted her with a grin as she opened the door, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Really sorry!” he said, “But hey, I made it! What movie are we watching?”

Mukuro picked up the DVD case, “It’s called… ‘The Land Before Time.’ It’s a kids movie, about dinosaurs.”

Leon crossed his arms, “No way. Why’d you pick out a _kids movie?_ ”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “Last week, you made me watch ‘The Notebook.’ You can’t talk about my movie choices.”

Leon scoffed, “Whenever someone says, ‘What’s a trashy movie?’ my first thought is ‘The Notebook.’ But I’ve never actually seen it, so I thought that I’d rent it and see how it went. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as people said, y’know? ...But it was bad.”

“You cried three times during it,” Mukuro replied.

“Shut up,” Leon said, “You cried at ‘Finding Nemo.’”

Mukuro opened her mouth to defend herself, then decided that it wasn’t worth it.

Leon said, “Then again, this could be good. Let’s do this!”

Mukuro smiled, and opened the DVD case.

-

“I… Don’t really know how to feel.”

Leon stared at the TV with an odd look, as if he didn’t trust it.

Mukuro shrugged, “Well, there’s like eight more movies, so maybe it gets expanded upon later.”

Leon reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. He typed something really quickly, then said, “According to Wikipedia, there’s thirteen direct to video sequels.”

“...Really?” Mukuro said in disbelief, “Well, we’d better get started.”

Leon snorted, “No way in hell. If I have to listen to a talking dinosaur for another minute, I will literally die.”

Mukuro sighed, “Fine, spoil my animated dinosaur fun. ...What time are Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san expecting you back?”

Leon shrugged, and reached into the inner lining of his jacket, “Not for a while.”

He produced a book, and flipped it open to begin reading.

Mukuro stared at him, then said, “Is that the book? The one that made you late?”

Leon nodded, “Yes. I have to know what happens, okay? It's really intense!”

Mukuro rolled her eyes, “You know, you never told me what it was actually about. Just that it was a romance novel.”

“It’s not just a romance novel,” Leon said, “It’s quite possibly the greatest piece of literature ever produced.”

_One day I will be unable to put up with your shit, and then I will die. Is that what you want, Kuwata-kun?_

Mukuro kept the exasperated thought to herself, and replied, “You didn’t answer my question. What’s the book about?”

“Well…” Leon said, “You could say that it's about two broken souls who are searching for something different, and find a comfort with each other.”

_Sounds like every other trashy romance novel ever written._

“I know it doesn't seem impressive at first, but I swear that it's art. I'll lend it to you when I'm done!” Leon said.

Mukuro sighed, “Okay.”

Yet again, she was roped into another one of Leon's stupid ideas. Sure, he was her best friend, but not only was he ridiculous, Leon Kuwata was unstoppable.

-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Mukuro groaned, and rolled over in bed. The knocking had been persistent, and she was starting to get annoyed with it.

Eventually, she kicked her blanket off, and begrudgingly answered the door.

To her surprise, Leon was standing in the doorway, with Naegi just behind him.

Mukuro rubbed her eyes, “What the hell are you two doing here? It's six in the morning, my alarm hasn't even gone off yet!”

“You were asleep?” Naegi asked.

Leon bit his lip, “Explains why you didn't answer my text. I said we’d be dropping by in a few minutes.”

Mukuro groaned, “What do you guys want?”

Leon said, “Well, you said that you'd read the book as soon as I was done! So here!”

Mukuro half heartedly took the book from his outstretched hand, not remembering agreeing to reading the damn thing in the first place.

“Thanks?” she mumbled.

Leon beamed, “You’re welcome! By the by, you doing anything?”

Mukuro said, “...Why?”

Naegi rubbed his neck, “Kirigiri-san drove us here, but she had to go to work… Could we stay here and chat with you for a bit?”

Mukuro stared blankly at the two, before saying, “Absolutely not.”

Both of them deflated, before Leon said, “Then I guess it’s time for a date at the coffeeshop! See ya, Ikusaba!”

Mukuro waved halfheartedly, then shut and locked the door. She held the book in her hands for a few seconds, before dropping it on the floor, and going back to bed.

She didn't know it right then and there, but the book was about to change the current course of her life.

If she had known, she might not have read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoga class went like usual.

Mukuro really wished that she could like her job, but it was frustrating more than anything. Being a yoga instructor was the closest thing to her childhood dream of being a soldier that she could reasonably accomplish, particularly at her age.

After all, who would recruit a skinny, pale, university drop out for the army?

Her thoughts were jumbled as she led the class, and as soon as she was finished, she ran. 

As Mukuro headed towards her office, she was stopped by a sudden voice. 

“Excuse me, do you have one moment, Ikusaba-san?”

Mukuro gritted her teeth, but turned around to face Sonia with a smile. The blonde woman was foreign, and had come to Japan for school, and she always came to Mukuro after class with some ridiculous question. 

“How can I help you?” Mukuro asked. 

Sonia bowed slightly, “I wish to know if you have any interest in serial killers.”

Mukuro blinked, “W-What?”

She knew Sonia liked the occult, but serial killers was a whole other level of weird, even for Sonia. 

Mukuro said, “Uh, why do you ask? And why are you asking me?”

Sonia replied, “I have expressed my interest with the other members of this class, but none of them appear to like me. As they say, ‘talk shit, get hit.’”

Mukuro opened her mouth to tell Sonia that she'd used the phrase wrong, then decided that it wasn't worth the effort. Instead, she said, “Well, I don’t know much about them… but I wouldn’t mind learning about them?”

Sonia’s face lit up, “Wonderful! I will give you my number, and you can call me whenever you would like to learn about them!”

Mukuro smiled awkwardly, as she input Sonia’s cell number into her phone. As soon as the blonde woman was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t as if she didn’t like Sonia, but sometimes she was too overbearing.

She quickly headed into her office before she could be disturbed again, and sunk into her chair. Mukuro had about ten minutes left in her break, before her second class was here. 

Her gaze drifted to her bag. Mukuro could see the book poking out of it, and she wondered briefly why she'd brought it, before pulling it out and examining it. 

While she didn't have enough time to start reading, Mukuro found herself running her hand over the cover. 

“‘The Feathers of a Raven,’” Mukuro muttered, as she read the title. The cover was a picture of a snowy, mountain road. A girl was standing far away, with her back to the camera. 

Mukuro sighed. So far, it wasn't impressing her. 

She stuffed the book back into her bag, not wanting any of her co-workers to spot her with it. 

Before she could think about it any longer, Mukuro got up, and left her office. She needed to keep her mind focused on her job, not some trashy novel. 

-

Almost as soon as Mukuro collapsed on her couch, her tablet lit up. She groaned, and reached for it, and lifted it up to her face. 

**_Leon Kuwata would like to FaceTime you._ **

Mukuro yawned, and answered the call. Leon's blurry face appeared on the screen, and grinned. 

“Hey, Ikusaba! How was work?”

“Exhausting,” Mukuro said, “Do you remember Mioda?”

Leon nodded, “That death metal musician? Yeah, I do.”

Mukuro said, “She has so much energy. It kills me to even think about it.”

Leon said, “I'll fight her.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “You'll die, Kuwata-kun.”

Leon shrugged, “I bet I could take her.”

Mukuro snorted quietly. 

Leon said, “By the way, how are you finding the book so far?”

Right. The book. 

“I haven't started yet,” Mukuro replied, “I only just got home when you called.”

Surprisingly, Leon lit up, “That's chill! Now I can be with you when you start! I really want to hear your reactions.”

Mukuro sighed, “Let me get it.”

She propped her tablet up on the coffee table, and rummaged in her bag for the book. She showed the cover to Leon quickly, and he beamed. 

“There's my baby!”

Mukuro stared at him, “The… book is your baby?”

“Yes,” Leon said, without a hint of shame. 

Mukuro rolled her eyes, “Don't let your partners hear you say that.”

Leon stuck his tongue out, but didn't argue with her anymore. 

Mukuro cracked open the cover, and lightly flipped through the dedication pages, until she got to the first page of the actual story.

_ ‘Brilliant gold light framed the paintings better than their actual frames did.’ _

Mukuro stared at the line for a second in disbelief, and looked up at Leon who was squealing.

“Keep going!” he said, “It’s really important, I swear.”

Mukuro went back to the book, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

_ ‘Footsteps and idle chatter lit up the air around her, as she eyed one painting around her. Colours and shades mixed perfectly together, to create the scene of a creek at sunset. _

_ Shiori Matsuoka might have been a literature student, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t appreciate the beauty of visual arts.’ _

Mukuro said, “Of course you can appreciate art! Being a literature student or not has nothing to do with that!”

Leon bit his lip, “I know, the start’s a little clunky, but I promise that it’s incredible.”

Mukuro shrugged, “Okay. I’m just… Why an art museum, anyways? Seems like an odd place to open a novel.”

Leon replied, “What place is more romantic for a first meeting? In fact, I dare you to name any place that would be better.”

“I don’t know, Taco Bell?” Mukuro said bitterly, “I met my ex at a museum, so they don’t exactly scream ‘romantic.’”

Leon cursed under his breath, “You don’t have to keep reading if it’s going to upset you! I swear, your happiness is more important than-”

Mukuro chuckled, “No, it’s okay. I appreciate your concern, though.”

_ ‘Shiori wanted to photograph the gorgeous painting, but she knew that photography was forbidden. Instead, she snapped a picture in her mind and hoped she could commit it to memory. It was the first time she’d seen a painting that had captivated her in this way.’ _

“It’s just a painting…” Mukuro muttered.

_ Is the author an art snob?  _ She wondered.

_ ‘Suddenly, Shiori fell to the ground, as something heavy collided with her. She blearily sat up, trying to see who had knocked her down, only to gasp.’ _

Mukuro stared at the book for a moment, “It’s… the first page. Has she seriously already met the love interest? And they meet by running into each other?”

Leon shrugged nervously, “It’s a little cliche, I know, but-”

Mukuro cut him off, “Is this going to be like  _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ , where the book starts out bad, and somehow manages to get worse?”

“ _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ is a classic!” Leon cried, “How did you not love it?!”

Mukuro replied, “It was shit, Kuwata-kun.”

Leon grumbled, and Mukuro went back to the book.

_ ‘A girl with shoulder length black hair was slowly getting to her feet, looking rather disoriented. She reminded Shiori of a raven, with her narrow stature, and angular face. As soon as she saw Shiori, she quickly ran over, and helped her to her feet. _

_ “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The raven asked. _

Well, at least that explained the title.

_ ‘Shiori smiled wearily at the raven, “I’m fine. Is everything alright? You hit me at high speed.” _

_ The raven rubbed her neck, “I was heading for the train station, but I think it’s too late now.” _

_ Shiori looked at her thoughtfully, before saying, “Ah, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Shiori Matsuoka!” _

_ The raven said, “Pleasure. My name is Mei Inoue.”’ _

Mukuro closed the book. Leon pouted, “You’re not giving up already, are you?”

She shrugged, “I need a break. I can’t read for too long, or I get bored.”

Leon said, “Ah, okay. Call me back when you start reading again!” With that, he hung up.

Mukuro lay down on the couch again, and shut her eyes. Maybe she’d pick the book up again later, if only because something inside her felt tense yet… excited.

If only she knew of the surprises she was about to uncover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> callout post for leon kuwata: liked to kill a mockingbird


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, Mukuro taught her classes with such intensity, in order to forget about the book she was reading. 

Against her better judgement, she'd started reading even when Leon wasn't around. She felt that she was getting through it faster, considering that she didn't have to get into an argument every ten seconds. 

While the book had indeed gotten better, something about it gave her the chills. Mukuro couldn't quite place the discomfort that she was feeling, but so much of it stemmed from Mei Inoue, better known as the raven.

Her fingers pressed tightly against the pages, as she read on in confusion.

‘ _ Shiori peered over Mei’s shoulder, “Is that your sister? You mentioned her before.” _

_ Mei was clutching a photograph of a young woman with long red hair. Her face seemed downcast, but she masked it as she looked up at Shiori, “Yes… This is Ryouko.” _

_ Shiori asked, “Why the long face? Do you two not have the best relationship?” _

_ Mei bit her lip, then spoke, “Sort of… I haven’t seen her in years. She vanished when we were in high-school, and I have no idea what happened to her.” _

_ Shiori gasped, “That’s awful! Nobody ever found her?” _

_ “It was like she vanished off the face of the earth,” Mei admitted, as she looked back at the picture, “Y’know, she always used to promise me that no matter how much shit I got into, she’d always be there for me.” _

_ Shiori sat down next to her, and lightly rubbed her hand across Mei’s, “You’ll find her. Someday, she’ll come back, and it’ll be like nothing has changed.” _

_ “I don’t know about that,” Mei said, “But that’s certainly something to think about.”’ _

Mukuro’s stomach felt sick when she read the scene. It felt horribly familiar in the worst way, but she couldn’t quite figure out why.

-

Coffee was calming.

The warm feeling of it inside of her helped keep Mukuro calm, and she gulped back another swig.

Kirigiri had invited her to come have a cup of coffee at the local coffeehouse, which she had accepted. Mukuro liked Kirigiri, she was calm and collected, and someone that she knew she could trust.

They made friendly conversation, until Kirigiri’s face went serious.

Mukuro said, “Is everything okay?”

Kirigiri took a moment to collect her thoughts, then said, “You know, my offer is still open, Ikusaba-san.”

Mukuro’s throat tightened, “Kirigiri-san, you know I’m not cut out for detective work.”

“I think you’d be a valuable asset,” Kirigiri replied, “And our agency needs people like you.”

Mukuro forced a smile, “It really means a lot that you’d consider having me on your team, but I don’t have that kind of mind.”

Kirigiri said, “Well, I won’t force you. It was just in case teaching yoga wasn’t working out for you.”

Truthfully, Mukuro didn’t want to be a yoga teacher. But a private detective? Now that was too much of a jump, at least right away.”

“Can I think about it?” Mukuro asked.

Kirigiri nodded, and took a sip of her tea, “Of course.”

The previous conversation slowly resumed, but a tense air hung over them. Kirigiri’s offer was a very tempting one, but Mukuro feared that she’d take the job, and then manage to screw things up.

She couldn’t lose another person to her own idiocy.

-

Back at her apartment, Mukuro dug through her phone book, and dialled a number that she hadn’t called in quite some time.

She got an answer quickly, “SIS! HEY!”

Mukuro smiled, “Hi Junko-chan.”

She could hear Junko’s grin over the phone, “I’ve missed you so much! What’s going on in Kyoto, huh?”

Mukuro said, “Nothing, really. How’s Inaba? Are you and what’s his name still together?”

Junko giggled, “Yosuke-kun and I are doing great! He’s gonna take me out shopping later!”

_ Right _ . Yosuke Hanamura. Mukuro always found herself forgetting his name.

“But I’m sure you didn’t just call to hear me talking about my prince,” Junko said, “What’s going on, sis?”

Mukuro sighed, “Kirigiri-san offered me a job at her detective agency today.”

Junko gasped, “I’m so glad! You’re gonna be the world’s greatest detective, I mean-”

Mukuro said, “I didn’t take her up on it yet.”

“Why not?” Junko said, “Muku-chan, you teach  _ yoga _ for a living. Don’t you wanna do something else?”

Mukuro shrugged, “I don’t know. Junko-chan, do you think I’m cut out for this kind of job?”

Junko said softly, “Of course! You… you managed to find me. If you can do that, you can do anything.”

Mukuro smiled, “Thank you… I still need to think about it but… I might take it.”

Junko replied, “That’s the spirit! I believe in you Muku-chan, and I’ll always be there for you no matter what.”

Something about the way she said it made Mukuro’s throat tighten. Where had she hard that recently?

Junko suddenly said, “Ah, I’ve gotta go! Yosuke-kun and I are leaving. Bye sis!”

“Bye, Junko-chan.”

Junko hung up, and Mukuro sighed. 

Would this be the part of her life where she ditched everything to do something for herself again?

-

Leon’s voice sounded scratchy. Mukuro wondered if he was sick, or if the connection over the video chat was just that bad.

“C’mon, Ikusaba! You’re so close to the end of the book!” he said, a grin on his face.

Mukuro shrugged, “Why do you want to see my reaction to the ending so badly?”

A shit eating grin formed on Leon’s face. Mukuro sighed and grabbed the book off her coffee table and sighed, flipping open to the page she had bookmarked.

Where she last left off, Mei and Shiori were outside some restaurant, having just finished a meal that Shiori had described as ‘if heaven was found in the form of gyoza.’

_ ‘As they stood outside on the snowy road, Shiori found herself glancing at Mei, her heart fluttering. The raven seemed to be apprehensive about something. _

_ Lamplight flickered above their heads, until Shiori finally said, “Hey, why are you so nervous, Mei-chan?” _

_ Mei took a deep breath, then turned to Shiori and said, “I have to go.” _

_ “G-Go?” Shiori asked, “Go where?” _

_ Mei shut her eyes, “I have to find my sister. If I don’t do that, then I’ll have failed her, and myself.” _

_ Shiori said, “I’ll go with you! We can search the earth for her together-” _

_ “No,” Mei said, “You can’t come with me.” _

_ “W-Why?” _

_ Mei replied, “I’m breaking up with you. I have to find Ryouko by myself, and I can’t be held back by someone, no matter how much I love them.” _

_ Shiori’s eyes watered, “Mei-chan, you... “ _

_ “I’m sorry,” Mei whispered, “But I have to be the one to do this. Being with you has been the best time of my life, but I can’t stay forever. Humans are only meant to live for so long, we’re such fragile creatures.” _

_ She took Shiori’s hand, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. _

_ “Goodbye.” _

_ Shiori wasn’t able to find words between her tears, as she watched Mei leave. _

_ The raven walked out of range of the streetlights, into the darkness, and out of sight forever. The sound of her footsteps against the crunching snow grew fainter, until all that remained was silence. _

_ They would never meet again. _

_ The End.’ _

Mukuro gagged.

“W-W-What the fuck?” she whispered, her voice creaky.

Leon said, “I know what you’re thinking. My copy’s missing the last fifty pages, right? No. That’s how it fucking ends. My heart is still screaming.”

Mukuro flipped the page, to see five words in small text on the otherwise blank paper.

_ Based on a true story. _

Her heart lurched in her throat.

“Ikusaba? You don’t look too good.” Leon said.

Mukuro flipped to the front of the book, looking for the dedication page. Her vision felt fuzzy, and her stomach was twisting.

_ For the real Mei Inoue. Thank you for everything… I promise that your words are all that I will keep. _

Mukuro’s hands shook, “W-What?”

Leon said, “Hey, are you okay? Did you catch the stomach bug that’s been flying around?”

Without even looking at him, Mukuro opened the back cover of the book. Right there was a photograph of the author, one Shizuka Miki.

Mukuro could have sworn that her heart stopped.

“I have to go,” she said to Leon, before hanging up on him. With the book clutched in her hand, she dashed into her room and pulled a cardboard box out from under her bed.

It was filled with old things of hers, mostly from her university days. She rooted through it for a moment, before finding the thing she was looking for. She held a tea stained photograph in her hand for long moment, as she held it up to the back inside cover of the book. The remaining strands of doubt left her mind.

Sayaka Maizono, her ex-girlfriend from university…

...had written the book she was holding in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your hand if you were surprised
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm glad to see that people like this so far! Please leave any feedback you can!


	4. Chapter 4

For the next hour, Mukuro sifted through the papers and photographs that she had stored in the box. She hadn’t opened it in years, and every object was coated with dust.

Mukuro felt sick to her stomach, but at least she now knew why reading the book had given her such chills. 

She lightly brushed her finger over Sayaka’s face in one of the pictures. She had the most brilliant smile on her face. Mukuro remembered that night clearly.

It was the night that she had realized that she was a goner, because Sayaka Maizono had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

She had other things besides photographs, like love letters that were torn at the edges, and little trinkets that she had gotten. There was also a torn slip of paper near the bottom, and Mukuro picked it up. 

On it, was a neatly scrawled address.  _ Sayaka’s  _ address. There was no proof that she still lived there, and yet…

Mukuro shoved everything back into the box, and then pushed it under her bed again. She didn't need to open up old wounds, or dredge up the memories of the girl that she used to love. She kept the address in her hand, though, and tucked it into her jacket pocket. 

Desperate to escape the silence of her apartment, Mukuro headed out into the streets. Unfortunately, it was too loud there, and Mukuro was unable to find a balance. In every crowd, she thought she spotted Sayaka, only for the light to change, and the image of the blue haired girl to vanish.

Every place Mukuro tried to stay was either too quiet, or too loud. And no matter what, Sayaka kept invading her mind. She hadn’t thought about her in nearly a year, so why was she suddenly the topic of every other thought inside Mukuro’s head?

Why had Sayaka written a book that was, in retrospect, so obviously about their relationship? What had possessed her to remember tiny phrases and sentences that Mukuro had said all that time ago? They had broken up  _ years _ ago. 

Mukuro’s mouth felt dry, and her head was sore. She didn’t want to remember any of this, in fact she wanted to forget more than anything else in the world.

When they broke up, she thought that forgetting about Sayaka would be the hardest thing. It turned out, Mukuro was wrong. 

No, the hardest part was remembering her, all this time later. 

Mukuro ended up back in her apartment, unsure of how she got there, and two thousand yen missing from her wallet. 

She lay down on the hallway floor, overtaken by exhaustion, and woke up in her bed come morning. 

-

Leon rubbed his eyes, “Is this revenge for giving you the book at an unearthly hour?”

Mukuro was standing in the doorway to his apartment, holding out the book. She didn't want it, she wanted it to get as far away from her as possible. 

“Yes,” Mukuro lied, “Take it back.”

Leon grabbed the book, then said, “Hey, you never told me what you thought of the ending. You just kinda hung up on me.”

Mukuro gritted her teeth, then said, “It was…surprising.”

Leon said, “Tell me about it. I cried like a baby when I finished it.”

The hair on Mukuro’s neck pricked. Something about that made her feel uneasy. The fact that Leon, and potentially thousands of strangers, had read about her ended relationship, and cried about it really didn't make her feel too grand.

“Did you know that it's based on a true story?” Mukuro said, mentally kicking herself as she spoke. 

_ Why? Did? I? Tell him that? _

Leon looked at the book, “No way. That's really cool! How'd you find out?”

_ Mukuro, you are so stupid sometimes.  _

Mukuro replied, “It's at the back. And the dedication says that it's for ‘the real Mei Inoue.’”

Leon nodded, “I didn't know that, good catch! I totally have to read this again now.”

_ Fuck. _

Mukuro said, “Uh, well I gotta teach an afternoon class, so I really should go. See you!”

Leon grinned, “Later!”

He shut the door, leaving Mukuro alone in the hallway. 

She was glad that the conversation was over, but now, she felt lonely. 

-

The train heading back to town moved swiftly. Mukuro idly scrolled through the web as it moved along the line. 

What she had told Leon was true, she did have a yoga class to teach. She didn't have to leave for quite some time though, and had really only said it to drop the conversation surrounding the book. 

A text notification popped up on her screen, and Mukuro tapped it. It was from Asahina, one of her coworkers. She and her girlfriend, Sakura, taught cardio and muscle training respectively. Mukuro thought rather highly of them, though she would likely never admit it. 

**Asahina-san** : hey ikusaba-chan!! there's been a cancellation today!! owari-chan is doing a gymnastics thing in your slot!! so don't bother coming in!!

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Okay, thank you for telling me.

**Asahina-san:** no problem!!

Mukuro sighed, and tucked her phone into her pocket. This left her with a very empty day. 

Her fingers brushed a piece of paper in her pocket, and Mukuro produced it. 

It was the paper that had Sayaka's address on it.

Mukuro looked up at the overhead map. If she stayed on the line for two more stops than she usually did, then she could reach Sayaka's apartment- Oh, what was she thinking?

“She probably doesn't even live there anymore,” Mukuro muttered, “And even if she did, why would she want to see me?”

Still, the thought poked her at the back of her mind, so much that she managed to miss her stop. 

_ I mean, I might as well at least try to go see her now… _

Something inside of Mukuro felt triumphant, as if that was the decision her subconscious wanted her to make the entire time. 

When Mukuro got off the train, she looked at the scrap of paper, as hot wind blew through her hair. Assuming that she wasn’t hindered by traffic or other pedestrians, she could reach the apartment building within twenty minutes.

She set off walking, keeping one eye on the street signs, and the other on the slip of paper she was carrying.

-

The apartment building looked remarkably average. In fact, it looked much like Mukuro’s own apartment. She looked down at the scrap of paper to double check the apartment number, even though she had memorized it a long time ago.

_ #661 _

Mukuro began walking towards the elevator, when a loud, over the top clearing of the throat startled her. She turned to see a purple haired man with fire red eyes staring at her.

“Excuse me! I cannot permit you to go any further!”

Mukuro blinked, “W-Why?”

The man replied, “Only residents of this building, and specially permitted guests are allowed to proceed.”

“How do you know that I don’t live here?” Mukuro replied.

The man said, “I can recall every person that lives in this building, and I have never seen you before.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “Well, how do you know I’m not a specially permitted guest?”

“Simple! A list of all visitors that will be arriving during the day are sent to me every morning,” the man responded, “All six of the people who were supposed to visit have already arrived.”

_ Are you fucking with me? _

The man added, “However! I can call up the apartment number you are attempting to visit, and you may be allowed up!”

_ That’s not going to work… _

Mukuro said, “Number six sixty-one?”

“And who should I say has come to visit?” he replied.

Mukuro gulped, then said, “Mei Inoue.”

_ …Did I seriously just say that. If she is there, there's no way she'll let me up now.  _

The man nodded, “One moment please.”

He picked up the phone on the desk and dialled, while Mukuro held her breath. 

“Someone has come to see you… Yes I mentioned that you weren't expecting a visitor… A Mei Inoue… Understood.”

With that, the man hung up, “Right this way, miss.”

_ Wait what? Did… did I actually… Huh? _

Mukuro followed the man to the elevator. They stepped inside, and the man pulled a ring of keys out from his pocket. He stuck one of them into a keyhole, and pressed one of the buttons. 

They rode in silence the whole way up, right up until the doors opened on the sixth floor. 

“There you are. Apartment six sixty-one is on your right,” he said. 

Mukuro thanked him, and left the elevator. She wandered down the richly carpeted walls, until she reached number 661. 

As Mukuro raised her fist to knock, a sudden jet of fear coursed through her. 

_ You can't turn back now! _

Hands quivering, Mukuro knocked three times on the door, then took a step back. 

The door swung open, revealing a blue haired woman, who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

Mukuro smiled nervously, “Hi.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sayaka stared at Mukuro, before saying, “So… It really is you?”

“Surprise?” Mukuro said, awkwardly rubbing her neck, “D-D’you mind if I come in, Maizono-san?”

The name felt strange in her mouth. They used to be on a first name basis, but Mukuro doubted that they could just go back to that.

Sayaka gulped, “Sure thing, M- ...Ikusaba-san.”

She stepped back, and opened the door wide. Mukuro entered the apartment, and looked around. It looked just the same as it had the last time she had been there, from the hardwood floors, to the powder blue curtains, to the flowers in a vase on the counter.

“No new decorations, huh?” Mukuro asked.

Sayaka didn’t answer her, and instead closed the door, “What are you doing here?”

Mukuro deliberated her answer silently, before answering, “I read your book.”

“Ah.”

Sayaka’s response was quiet.

Mukuro bit her lip, “It was… good.”

Sayaka sighed, “Well, I guess that explains why you claimed to be a fictional character. But you didn’t answer me, what are you doing here?”

_ I thought that was a sufficient explanation. _

“I told you,” Mukuro said, “I read your book.”

Sayaka huffed, “Oh please! You vanished off the face of the earth for years, and you expect me to believe that you returned because I wrote a shitty romance novel?” Her face had contorted in pain, and tears pricked in her eyes.

Mukuro took a step back, alarm bells going off in her brain.

_ Okay, bad idea, bad idea. _

Sayaka continued on, “After everything, you just disappeared. You never called, nothing. I… I thought you had died!”

Mukuro froze, “Y-You did?”

“I looked everywhere for you,” Sayaka responded quietly, “I travelled, I checked obituaries, I did everything! But you never turned up.”

Mukuro gulped, afraid to say anything.

Sayaka hissed, “Do you have  _ any idea _ what I was feeling? You told me that you’d call, the second that you found your sister. But you never did, and I… and I!”

She broke off, tears running down her face. 

“You promised me…” Sayaka whispered, “And I believed you.”

The tense silence surrounding them grew heavier, the only sounds being Sayaka’s ragged breathing. Mukuro found herself unable to speak, having no idea how she was supposed to comfort her.

Eventually, Sayaka said, “D-Did you ever end up finding her?”

Mukuro swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Sayaka responded, “I… see. How long did it take you?”

“About a year and a half,” Mukuro said, “When I did find her, I was so focused on that and nothing else. It had been… way too long. I meant to call you but I thought that I was too late… That you wouldn’t want to see me anymore.”

Sayaka said, “I was waiting for you. I never gave up hope.”

Both women fell silent once more. Mukuro’s heart was stuck in her throat, and she felt as if it would choke her. Sayaka didn’t seem too keen on continuing the conversation, and resorted to twisting a lock of her long hair around her finger.

Sayaka hadn’t changed much. She looked older in frame and face, but otherwise, she was the same, right down to her vivid blue eyes.

Mukuro unconsciously ran a hand through her own hair. She knew that she wasn’t the same person that she was when she had last seen Sayaka, but how different was she? Did those eighteen months off the radar really transform her, or was she overthinking the whole matter?

Before she had time to think about it, Mukuro said, “I’m sorry.”

Sayaka looked up at her again, and smiled softly, “Thank you.”

Mukuro asked, “Hey, um. Do you mind if I ask you about the book?”

“I never thought that you would ever find it,” Sayaka admitted, “I… I wrote it just after we broke up. I was distressed, and I needed a way to get my emotions out.”

Mukuro nodded. “I see. That ending was really dramatic, y’know.”

“How so?” Sayaka replied.

Mukuro smiled faintly. “Well, I didn’t leave you on the side of the road, nor did I walk off dramatically into the night.”

Sayaka sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was bitter.”

Mukuro bit the inside of her lip. Supposedly, their relationship had ended on mutual grounds. Sayaka’s response, however, had given her doubt.

“I’m flattered that you remembered the things I said,” Mukuro added, before the silence got too long.

Sayaka shrugged. “You’re a memorable person, Ikusaba-san.”

They stood in awkward silence for a bit longer, until Mukuro said, “I should… get going. Thanks for having me.”

Sayaka said, “Thank you for coming! I mean… It was nice to finally see you again.”

Mukuro nodded. “Yeah. Bye, Maizono-san.”

With that, she moved towards the door, when Sayaka called out, “Ah, wait!”

“Hm?”

“Call me sometime,” Sayaka said, “Or come visit, or something! I… I want to see you again.”

Mukuro smiled. “I do too. See you!”

She stepped out, and shut the door behind her. Once she was out in the hallway, she slumped.

_ Why did I go see her?  _

Mukuro leaned back against the door, and rubbed her face. Her stomach twisted. She hadn’t thought about Sayaka in so long, but the old emotions from the years past were rushing through her again. She couldn't afford to have these feelings again. 

“Damn it,” Mukuro muttered, clenching her fist. There was no way that a relationship between them would work again, not after they had ended in the way they did. 

_ I need to get out of here.  _

Mukuro quickly strutted down the hallway, and broke into a jog. She slammed the down button on the elevator repeatedly, until the silver doors opened. 

As she descended back to the lobby, Mukuro tapped her foot on the floor. She continued to twitch, even when she was leaving the apartment building. 

Out on the street, Mukuro fell into the crowd, and quickly launched back into a run. She pushed past anyone who didn’t think to get out of her way, up until she got back to the train station.

She hovered on the train platform as she waited for her line to come in. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and Mukuro fished it out. 

It was a text from Sonia. She had been sending Mukuro random messages containing various facts about serial killers.

**Sonia:** Hello Ikusaba-san! I thought that I could tell you about Sparkling Justice today!

Mukuro stared at the text for a few minutes, before typing back a response.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Sure, hit me.

**Sonia:** Sparkling Justice is a Spanish serial killer. They only kill other criminals, and are widely considered to be a defender of justice!

Sonia went on for a couple more paragraphs. Mukuro skimmed through it, gave her a quick reply, before shoving her phone back in her pocket. She didn’t have the emotional energy to talk to Sonia at the moment.

The familiar whistle of the train echoed across the platform, and Mukuro straightened up.

-

Mukuro pressed her face into her pillow. On the train ride back, a headache had manifested in her skull, and now she wanted to cry.

Why was this happening to her?

Her phone beeped. Mukuro groaned, and moved it up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hi, sis!” Junko’s cheery voice said.

Mukuro mumbled, “Hi, Junko-chan…”

Junko said, “Huh? You doing okay? You don’t sound good at all.”

“I just woke up,” Mukuro lied, “I was taking a nap, sorry.”

Junko gasped. “Oh, sorry! I’ll call you back later then, you need your sleep!”

Mukuro chuckled. “It’s fine. What did you want, Junko-chan?”

“Well…” Junko said, “I was worried about you? I just, I got this feeling in my stomach that something had happened to you, so I thought I should call. I’m sorry, it’s so stupid.”

Mukuro replied, “Don’t be sorry. I’m glad that you were thinking of me.”

Junko went quiet for a moment, before saying, “I guess I was just afraid, cause it’s the anniversary. I know you found me, but I thought you might be stressed?”

Mukuro swallowed. She hadn’t even realized it, but today was the sixth anniversary of Junko’s initial disappearance in their final year of high school.

Quickly, she said, “Thanks for calling, but I should be the one worried about you.”

Mukuro could practically see Junko’s smile over the phone line, “Aww, sis! Thank you so much.”

They talked on the phone for a while longer, before Junko said, “I should get going! But hey, call me again soon. I miss you tons.”

“Why don’t you come visit?” Mukuro teased.

Junko replied, “I really wish I could. Maybe when the season’s over?”

Mukuro smiled. “You should. Bye, sis.”

“Bye, Muku-chan!”

Mukuro hung up, and lay back down on her bed. Her mind was spinning in several different directions, and her headache was returning.

Six years ago.

Mukuro took a deep breath. Apparently, today was the day that she was going to remember her past, no matter how much she didn’t want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a flashback chapter, so you know going in

Hot sunlight streamed through the blinds, onto the kitchen table. Various newspapers covered it, and ink was bleeding onto her fingers.

Mukuro hadn’t slept that night, but she didn’t feel the least bit tired. She was only focused on the words in front of her. They swam in front of her, but that didn’t dissuade her.

The only important thing was that she kept reading. If she searched every single paper, she was certain to come up with answers eventually.

She blinked a couple times, but then went right back to reading.

“Morning. You’re up early.”

Mukuro looked up. Sayaka was standing on the other side of the table, a smile on her face. Her hair was knotted and messy, and she was still in a pair of light blue pajamas.

“I guess I am,” Mukuro yawned.

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “You didn't go to bed last night, did you?”

Mukuro bit her lip, “N-No…”

Sayaka said, “Did you get any sleep?”

“Not a wink,” Mukuro admitted. 

Sayaka shook her head in disbelief, “You have class this afternoon. I'm gonna make you some coffee.”

Mukuro protested, “I don't like coffee.”

“I know, but you need it,” Sayaka replied, looking in the cupboards. 

Mukuro went back to the newspapers, reading every line in the story over again. 

The ancient coffee maker in the corner made an ear bleeding scream, but then began bubbling quietly. 

‘ _ …last seen by her own sister the night before the disappearance. No other persons reported any signs of her prior to the incident. Mikan Tsumiki, a close friend of the missing student, insisted that she had not shown any signs of unhappiness recently, nor expressed any desire to run away. Mukuro Ikusaba has declined to comment.’ _

Mukuro’s thoughts were interrupted when Sayaka placed a heavy mug of steaming coffee in front of her. After a moment of staring at it, Mukuro picked it up, and sucked back a mouthful of the sludge.

“That’s vile,” she said, grimacing.

Sayaka batted her eyelashes innocently, “Hey, you’re the one who chose to stay up all night.”

Mukuro replied, “Why don’t you drink some?”

“Nah,” Sayaka responded, “I don’t like coffee.”

Mukuro glared at her, then picked up the mug and downed it without breaking eye contact.

Sayaka stared at her for a moment with genuine shock on her face, then broke into laughter when Mukuro jumped to her feet, and spat it all into the sink.

She returned to her place, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, “Nasty.”

Sayaka smiled, “You're adorable.”

Mukuro snorted, but then went back to the newspaper. Much as she hated to admit it, the caffeine was helpful.

Sayaka picked up one of the papers on the table, and looked over it. The smile on her face dropped, leaving a serious expression behind, “Your sister, huh?”

Mukuro nodded, “Yeah. I have to find my sister. If I don’t do that, then I’ll have failed her, and myself.”

“Okay,” Sayaka said, “Where are we starting?”   


Mukuro blinked, “Huh?”

Sayaka elaborated, “I’ll go with you! We’ll search for her together-”

“No,” Mukuro said, looking away, “You can’t come with me.”

Sayaka stared at her for a moment, “W-Why?”

Mukuro didn’t speak for a long moment. When she finally did, her words were quiet and detached, “I’m breaking up with you… I have to find Junko by myself, and I can’t be held back by someone, no matter how much I love them.”

Sayaka didn’t respond, but her eyes watered.

Mukuro reached out and grabbed Sayaka’s shaking hand, “Hey. I don’t mean now, I don’t mean tomorrow, or even next week. But when it is time, I’ll have to go. I’m not going to vanish in the night, nothing like that.”

Sayaka nodded, but tears still rolled down her cheek, “Mukuro-chan, you…”

“I’m sorry,” Mukuro whispered, “But I have to be the one to do this. Being with you has been the best time of my life, but I can’t stay forever. Humans are only meant to live for so long, we’re such fragile creatures.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sayaka mumbled.

Mukuro laughed weakly, “No… No it doesn’t at all. What the fuck does that even mean?”

Sayaka chuckled through her tears, “I have no idea.”

-

Three weeks after that conversation, Mukuro left. 

Sayaka had helped her pack things up, and supported her in her search for Junko, even though Sayaka didn’t appear pleased about the circumstances.

They’d said goodbye in their kitchen, and Mukuro had walked away from the dorm with a promise to call the second that Junko turned up.

She wanted to go back the first night, to knock on the door at three in the morning and beg for Sayaka’s forgiveness.

Mukuro hated that part of herself.

Instead of being a coward, Mukuro steeled herself against the coldness of the night.

She had so many people to track down, and she couldn’t afford to waste any more time than she already had.

Mukuro’s only focus was finding her sister, and Sayaka was a life that she could not return to.

-

The police department in their old hometown was surprisingly willing to comply.

While they fetched the detectives in charge of the case, Mukuro stood in the main building. A young patrolman was passing through, and Mukuro had to throw herself against the wall to avoid being hit by his muscular body. He was being almost chased by a green haired man with various piercings.

Just after they passed through, the receptionist spoke up, “Ah, Miss? Detective Saihara is ready to see you now.”

Mukuro smiled lightly, “Thank you.”

She followed the heavyset man through the department, to a small office at the end of a long hallway. As they walked down, they passed a stern looking man in dark clothes. Mukuro shivered. Even she could recognize Takaaki Ishimaru, Chief of Police.

“Here we are,” the receptionist said.

Mukuro bowed her head politely, and entered the office. A man dressed in all black was seated at a desk. He looked up when he saw her.

“Greetings, Ikusaba-san,” he said, “How may I be of service to you?” 

Mukuro sat down across from him, “Detective Saihara, I presume? I’m here about an incident that occurred a couple years ago.”

Saihara nodded, “The RQ-4 Incident? Yes, I remember that one. Your sister went missing… I believe the case was contested as a kidnapping for some time, before new evidence came about. May I ask what you’ve come to discuss about the case?”

Mukuro said, “I know that the case has remained unsolved, but I want to open it again. Even if I have to do this myself, I’m going to find her. Can I see what the police department has?”

Saihara responded, “Unfortunately, I cannot release confidential files to a civilian. I know you are her sister, but it’s simply something that I’m unable to do.”

Mukuro’s shoulders slumped, “Then what  _ can  _ you do? Please, Detective. I’m desperate.”

Saihara said, “I’ll speak to some of the higher-ups, and see if they’ll considering reopening RQ-4. However, it’s rather unlikely, unless new evidence or a witness arises.”

“Okay,” Mukuro said, a dejected feeling forming in her stomach, “Thank you.”

“Wait,” Saihara said.

Mukuro blinked, “What?”

Saihara looked around, then said in a low voice, “If you plan on conducting your own investigation, I’ll leave you with a bit of advice.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

Saihara said, “Mikan Tsumiki was a key person in the initial investigation. She currently lives in Hiroshima, at this address.”

He scribbled something onto a piece of paper, then handed it to her. He’d also included her phone number, which Mukuro appreciated. She’d known Mikan back when they were at the same high-school, but they weren’t friends, and Mukuro hadn’t kept in contact with her after graduation.

“Thank you very much,” Mukuro said.

Saihara huffed, “Don’t mention it. I mean it, that’s information from a file not released to the public.”

Mukuro got to her feet, tucking the paper into her pocket, “I understand. Goodbye, Detective Saihara.”

“Goodbye, Ikusaba-san.”

-

The okonomiyaki tasted better than it looked. 

According to the chef that Mukuro spoke to, it was what the restaurant, and Hiroshima itself, was known for. She didn’t doubt it, but it was aesthetically unappealing.

She couldn’t really complain, though. She didn’t make it.

As she ate, a young woman sat next to her at the bar, ordered an identical pancake, then whispered, “S-Sorry I’m late… I g-got lost.”

Mukuro shrugged, “It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re here.”

She turned to face Mikan Tsumiki, who had matured into a young woman. Her hair had grown longer, and she looked very different when dressed in casual clothes.

Mikan twisted a ringlet of hair around her finger, “Y-You didn’t say much on the phone, so c-can I ask what’s going on?”

Mukuro had mostly spoken to Mikan’s girlfriend, as she had been the one to pick up the phone. The former worked night shifts, and had been asleep when Mukuro first called.

She related her business to Mikan, who nodded along thoughtfully, “Huh… Okay. I d-don’t think I can help you, though. I h-haven’t seen Junko-san since s-she disappeared.”

Mukuro felt herself deflate, and Mikan squeaked, “I’m sorry!”

She quickly amended, “It’s not your fault, Tsumiki-san. I’m just looking for any information that might help me find her.”

Mikan nodded, “Okay… But I r-really don’t know anything besides what I told the police. Junko-san w-was acting no different than u-usual when she disappeared. She seemed so h-happy too, so I don’t think she would r-run away.”

Mukuro bit down on her lip. This was turning out to be a gigantic waste of her time.

Mikan’s eyes widened suddenly, “Oh! Um… I w-was talking to my boyfriend the other day when h-he brought up old teachers… Junko-san seemed t-to really like her homeroom t-teacher. He m-might know something.”

Mukuro shut her eyes, and pictured Junko’s home room teacher. He was a tall man with silvery hair, and a stern demeanour. Junko had seemed to like him, but Mukuro didn't know much else about the man. 

“Do you know where I can find him?” Mukuro asked. 

Mikan shook her head, “N-No… I'm sorry!”

Mukuro replied, “Alright. I suppose finding him will be my next task.”

Mikan smiled, “Good luck!”

Mukuro took another bite of her okonomiyaki, and resisted the urge to sigh. She knew the journey wouldn't be easy, but she could already feel the fatigue settling in. 

She finished her meal, bid Mikan goodbye, and then left the restaurant. Outside, she reached into her bag, and produced her notebook. Mukuro scribbled down what she had learned.

At the bottom of the page, she wrote, circled, and underlined her lead from Mikan.

**KYOSUKE MUNAKATA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from wikipedia: 'Hiroshima is known for okonomiyaki, a savory (umami) pancake cooked on a hot-plate, usually in front of the customer. It is cooked with various ingredients, which are layered rather than mixed together as done with the Osaka version of okonomiyaki. The layers are typically egg, cabbage, bean sprouts (moyashi), sliced pork/bacon with optional items (mayonnaise, fried squid, octopus, cheese, mochi, kimchi, etc.), and noodles (soba, udon) topped with another layer of egg and a generous dollop of okonomiyaki sauce (Carp and Otafuku are two popular brands). The amount of cabbage used is usually 3 to 4 times the amount used in the Osaka style, therefore arguably a healthier version. It starts out piled very high and is generally pushed down as the cabbage cooks. The order of the layers may vary slightly depending on the chef's style and preference, and ingredients will vary depending on the preference of the customer.'
> 
> also Mikan's partners are Hajime and Chiaki and they all love each other very much.
> 
> as for the ndrv3 cameos, i love them. i love them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is continuing the flashbacks! sorry, i was afraid of making it too long!

Finding Kyosuke Munakata was far more difficult than Mukuro first imagined. She was back in Kyotamba, the town where she and Junko had grown up.

She hoped that she would be able to find Kyosuke here, as she’d been travelling Japan fruitlessly. Mukuro had contacted a few of Junko’s other old friends from high-school, but all of them had been unable to help her. This left Kyosuke as Mukuro’s only hope.

It was a thin hope. Mukuro was low on money, and it had been over a year since her expedition had first started. She’d traipsed up and down the country with little luck, and soon, she would no longer have the resources to travel.

Guilt seeped into her stomach, but Mukuro still lined up inside the soup kitchen, and slowly inched forwards. Her coat was beginning to tear at the elbows, and the cold wind was making her shiver.

It was nearly December, and soon, snow would be abound.

At the front of the line, a man with bright red hair in a santa hat poured a couple ladlefuls of soup into a cup, then handed it to her, “There you go- Ikusaba?”

Mukuro stared at him for a moment, “Do I know you?”

He nodded fiercely, and his hat slipped halfway off his head, “Yeah, d’you not recognize me? It’s me-”

“Hey!” barked the person behind Mukuro, “You’re holding up the line.”

Mukuro took the cup of soup, and quickly hurried off to the side of the room, and sat down by the wall. She silently sipped her soup, feeling life return to her.

Just as she finished, the man in the santa hat ran up to her, and sat down in front of her, “Hey!”

She frowned, “Don’t you have to serve?”

“Nah, Andou’s on duty now. I wanted to talk to you.”

Mukuro blinked, “Why?”

He replied, “Leon Kuwata! I was in your musical history class back Kyoto U. Do you seriously not remember me? We used to talk and all…”

Mukuro thought back to her time in that class. She’d only taken the class because Sayaka had been in it, so she didn’t remember very much about the class as a whole. 

The thought of Sayaka made her shudder.

“I think so…” Mukuro said, “You were the one who took the class because you wanted to impress people?”

Leon snorted, “Yeah, that was me. What happened to you? You stopped coming all of a sudden, and I heard through the grapevine that you dropped out. And now well… You’re in here.”

Mukuro sighed, “I dropped out so I could search for my sister. She’s been missing for years, but I’m not going to stop until I find her.”

Leon said, “Huh… That’s pretty cool. Sucks that it landed you in a soup kitchen, though.”

“Don’t you live in Kyoto?” Mukuro asked, “What are you doing here?”

Leon responded, “Visiting my folks. They live up here, so I figured I’d drop in before the holidays. And I figured that since I’m here, I might as well help out here, y’know? It gets busy this time of year.”

Mukuro nodded along mindlessly.

Leon snapped his fingers suddenly, “Oh! Hey, I’ll give you my number.”

“I’m not-”

He laughed, “No, not like that. I’m taken anyways. I meant for when you find your sister, you’ll need a place to stay, right? My boyfriend works in housing, so he could probably find you a place.”

Mukuro tried to protest, but Leon scribbled his number on a piece of paper, and handed it to her. She stuffed it in her pocket, unsure if she’d actually call it. After a moment of silence she said, “Uh well… I’ll give you mine.”

Leon passed her a pad of paper and a pen, and she wrote down her number. She's wasn't really sure why, but she didn't have a reason not to. 

Leon took the pad back, “Okay, nice. Lemme know when you're in need of a place to go and I'll hook you up!”

Mukuro smiled, “Thank you. I should get going now, I have places to be.”

Leon nodded, “Alright. Good luck!”

Mukuro got to her feet, and waved at him, then left the warm soup kitchen and braced herself for the incoming wind. 

Her next stop was an Internet cafe. She'd been dropping in on them when she could in order to search for information on Kyosuke. Old articles about him still appeared, but Mukuro couldn't find anything after two years ago. 

She slunk into a small place, and sat down at one of the computers. After a minute of waiting, she typed furiously into the search bar. 

Nothing recent came up, and Mukuro frowned. His old website that he put worksheets on was gone, and she could find no trace of his email address. 

_ People don’t just vanish off the face of the earth like that… no, wait. Yes they do, stupid. Fuck don’t tell me that he vanished like Junko-chan did. _

Her last hope was the website of her old high-school. Mukuro silently sifted through it, until she came to a staff list. He should have been right there between ‘Mitarai Ryota’ and ‘Oowada Mondo’ but his name was gone too.

Mukuro’s head smacked against the keyboard.

Was this it? Was this the end of her search? All because she was somehow unable to find Junko’s old teacher?

Mukuro raised her head, looking back at the screen, when she suddenly froze. Her limbs fell loose, and she slumped back in her chair. 

At the very bottom of the page, right under ‘Yukizome Chisa’ was ‘Yukizome Kyosuke.’

“He got married,” Mukuro whispered, biting back a scream, “He got fucking married.”

At least now she knew where she could find him. 

-

She held up a gloved hand, and knocked three times on the door. Mukuro held her breath, praying that she’d found the right house. After a few days of correspondence by email, she and Kyosuke had been able to find a time to meet that worked for the both of them.

A woman with long brown hair opened the door. Mukuro was about to ask to see Kyosuke, when she froze, “Yukizome-sensei?”

Chisa Yukizome had been  _ her _ homeroom teacher. Junko had been put in a different class from her, due to the administration’s insistence that the two of them be separate, though the both of them had insisted that the arrangement was unnecessary.

Chisa smiled, “Hello! You wanted to meet with Kyosuke today, right?”

Mukuro nodded, “Is he home?”

Chisa replied, “Yep! Just follow me!”

Mukuro gratefully came inside, and pulled off her boots. Chisa took her coat, and hung it up in a closet, then led Mukuro down the hallway into the kitchen. Kyosuke was seated at the table, files spread out in front of him. A mug of tea sat beside him, and copious amounts of steam poured out of it.

Chisa said, “Ah, Kyosuke! Ikusaba-kun has arrived!”

Kyosuke looked up, and nodded, then gestured to a chair across from him, “Please, have a seat.”

Mukuro sat down, awkwardly wringing her hands in her lap. She couldn’t make eye contact with him, but at the same time, she felt it was rude not to. 

“Tea?”

Mukuro said, “Er- Yes please. Thank you.”

Kyosuke produced a mug, and poured some of the hot liquid into it. Mukuro took it, and drank it carefully. She’d developed a taste for coffee during her search due to her reliance on it, but there was nothing more comforting than the feeling of tea trickling down her throat.

After taking a long drink, Mukuro said, “I’ve come to talk to you about a former student of yours.”

She pushed a photograph towards him. It lay on the table for a moment before Kyosuke picked it up.

“Junko Ikusaba…” Kyosuke said softly, “I remember her. Spunky thing, didn’t seem to pay much attention, but had a good heart.”

He placed the photograph back down. Mukuro looked at it as if she’d never seen it before, so desperate to remember what her sister looked like. Mukuro found herself forgetting, unless she had the photo with her. This photo of her was the last school one. Her red hair was striking against her simple uniform.

She was smiling. Mukuro felt her heart drop again.

Kyosuke said, “What exactly have you come to speak with me about? I know that she went missing a few years back, but I thought that case was officially closed by the police department.”

Mukuro nodded, “They never found her. I’ve been travelling the country in search of her, talking to anyone who was close to her, to see if they know anything.”

“One would assume that the person closest to her would be her own sister, hmm?”

Mukuro looked down at her lap, and muttered, “You would think…”

A hand reached and rubbed her shoulder as though to comfort her. Chisa had sat down beside Kyosuke, and was staring at Mukuro with sad eyes.

Kyosuke said, “I can tell you what I do know. Ikusaba-kun… Rather, your sister, did enjoy talking about her plans for the future.”

Mukuro chuckled. Junko had many plans, and she used to talk Mukuro’s ear off about all of them. Mukuro loved listening to her talk, as she always included Mukuro in them.

_ ‘No matter how much shit you get into, I’ll always be there for you! I’m gonna make it big, and you're gonna be a soldier, and we’ll do everything together!’ _

Kyosuke said, “I remember one time in particular, she told me she was going to be an analyst during the week, a supermodel on weekends, she was going to marry my brother’s friend, and you would be-”

Mukuro’s head snapped up, “Wait, what?”

_ She wanted to marry… his brother’s friend? _

Kyosuke raised an eyebrow, “Did she never tell you this?”

“Nothing about marrying a friend of your brother’s, no!” Mukuro said, “Can you tell me more about this?”

Kyosuke blinked, “Okay… It was during the Love Meets Bonds Festival from a couple years ago.”

Mukuro asked, “What’s that?”

Chisa jumped in, a bright smile on her face, “It’s a concert where idols from all over the world gather together and perform! It’s held once a year, and it’s such a huge event!”

_ If it’s so huge, then how have I never heard of it? _

Chisa continued, “Kyosuke’s brother was in it, supporting a friend of theirs who’s an idol. You’ve probably heard of Rise Kujikawa?”

“I have,” Mukuro lied, “Is she who my sister wanted to marry?”

Kyosuke shook his head, “No… rather it was one of the backup dancers. His name is Yosuke Hanamura.”

The name meant absolutely nothing to Mukuro who nodded.

Kyosuke said, “All of them live out in Inaba. If you want, I could tell my brother that you’re coming. He’d be more than happy to accommodate you.”

Mukuro said, “I would really appreciate it.”

Kyosuke took a piece of paper, and wrote down an address, and a name. Mukuro gratefully took it, and examined it.

“I should get on my way now, thank you so much for everything,” Mukuro said.

Chisa smiled, “Good luck! You’re always welcome here!”

Mukuro got to her feet, and slowly walked back through the hallway. Once she had her boots and coat, she left the house. When she was at the sidewalk, she turned back to the house, and waved at Kyosuke and Chisa, who were standing on the doorstep.

When Mukuro was a safe distance away, she pulled out her phone, and inputted the address. According to the map, the fastest route to Inaba was four hundred and twenty kilometres away. Assuming she didn’t stop, it would take her nearly four days to reach the city on foot.

She sighed quietly, and looked down at the paper again.

_ Yu Narukami, here I come. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only one more flashback chapter after this one i promise!!!
> 
> also quick notes:  
> 1 - the persona 4 crossover was inevitable i mentioned yosuke back in like chapter three  
> 2 - inaba is based off the real life city of fuefuki   
> 3 - kyosuke and chisa are married and you cannot tell me otherwise  
> 4 - listen all the yu narukami jokes about kyosuke had to lead somewhere right


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 8 months late with the persona 4 cast and starbucks*

Snow came up halfway to her knees. Mukuro trudged along, hardly able to see. A blizzard had hit during her journey to Inaba, slowing her progress down considerably. She’d started her trek over a week ago, but she was finally nearing the end.

Inaba loomed on the horizon. It was only a small countryside town as a whole, and it looked tiny from Mukuro’s current point.

She took slow steps down from the hill that she was situated on, only slipping a couple of times. 

Even up close, Inaba was incredibly quaint. Mukuro didn't mind it, though. In fact, she appreciated the aura. 

Her current task was to find Yu Narukami, and proceed from there. She had no idea if she would find the answers she was looking for here, but it was her last hope. 

As Mukuro walked through the small shopping district, she spotted people moving around on the other side of the street. Part of her wanted to wave someone down and ask for directions, but most of her was too tired to speak. It had been a long way here. 

“Hey, hey! Are you Ikusaba-san?”

Mukuro whipped around on her heel, coming face to face with a man who had silver hair. 

He said, “I'm Yu Narukami. My brother told me that you would be coming.”

Mukuro held out her gloved hand, “Nice to meet you.”

When Kyosuke had mentioned a brother, Mukuro had merely imagined a second version of him. He and Yu had some striking differences, and in fact, Yu appeared to be far younger than his brother; around Mukuro’s own age. He was a little bit taller than her, just enough that Mukuro had to look up to meet his gaze.

Yu said, “Let’s get inside. It’s really cold out here.”

Mukuro smiled under her scarf, and followed Yu down the street, to a small house. He unlocked the door, and held it open for her. Mukuro moved inside, and he came in after her.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Yu said, “I’ll go make some tea.”

Mukuro carefully took off her boots, then made her way over to a small armchair in the corner of the room. She sat down, and waited quietly. 

Yu came back in a few minutes with a tray of green tea. He poured her some, and Mukuro gratefully took the cup, sucking back the hot liquid. 

“You have a nice house,” Mukuro said. 

Yu replied, “Ah, well, it's not actually mine. It's my uncle’s place, actually. I live here when I'm in Inaba.”

Mukuro said, “You're not from Inaba?”

“Nope, I'm from the city,” Yu responded. 

Mukuro made a quiet humming noise to show that she had heard. 

Yu added, “Can I ask why you came to Inaba? My brother didn't say much on the phone, just that you really needed to speak to me and a couple of my friends.”

Mukuro reached into her pocket, and produced the photo of Junko, “This is my twin sister, Junko Ikusaba. She went missing a couple of years ago. According to Munak-, I mean, according to your brother, she was really interested in the Love Meets Bonds festival that was going on just prior to her disappearance.”

Yu took the photo and examined it carefully, “I've never seen her before, and I don't recognize your family name. I'm really sorry, but I don't think that I can help you.”

Mukuro slumped in her seat. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. 

Yu handed the photo back to her, “I wish I could be of more help.”

“It's okay,” Mukuro said, fighting back tears, “It couldn't be as simple as this.”

The doorbell rang suddenly. Yu said, “Ah, sorry, that's a friend of mine. Hold on!”

He quickly ran to the door, and opened it. A young man with messy brown hair came in, snow decorating his clothes. 

“Hey, how's it going?” the brunet said. 

Yu smiled, “I'm well, yourself?”

“Great!” he said. He caught eye of Mukuro and said, “Whoa! Now who's this lovely lady, partner?

Mukuro waved. 

Yu said, “This is Mukuro Ikusaba, the girl my brother said would be visiting. Apparently she's in search of her sister, who went missing a few years back. Ikusaba-san, this is Yosuke Hanamura. He's… friendly.”

Yosuke held out a hand, “Pleased to meet you!”

Mukuro blinked, “Wait, Yosuke Hanamura? As in the one who was in the Love Meets Bonds festival?”

Yosuke said, “I guess I've got a reputation now, huh? Yeah, that's me!”

“Apparently her sister had an interest in the festival before she went missing,” Yu added. 

Yosuke sat down in a chair next to Mukuro. Yu closed his front door, and sat down on a rocking chair across from them. 

Yosuke said, “So, your sister?”

Mukuro held out the picture, “This is her. D-Does she look at all familiar?”

Yosuke shook his head, “I’d remember fiery red hair like that. Sorry, I don't recognize her.”

 _Oh._ Mukuro slumped slightly in her chair, feeling her throat tighten. She had come all the goddamn way here, only to find yet another dead end.

Yu said, “Hey, Yosuke-kun? Why did you want to come over anyways?”

“Is it a crime to want to visit my best friend?” Yosuke asked, pretending to be offended. 

Yu rolled his eyes. 

Mukuro awkwardly stroked her coat, feeling unwelcome in the conversation. 

Suddenly, Yosuke reached into his pocket, an annoying tweeting sound echoing through the room. He seemed invested in his phone all of a sudden, and Mukuro turned to look over at Yu again.

“Er, I’m sorry to have-”

“Aww!” Yosuke cooed, mostly to himself. Mukuro glanced at him irritably. 

Yu said, “Yosuke-kun, no offence, but could you please not-”

Yosuke pouted, “Don’t ruin this! Junko-chan sent me such a cute text, and-”

Mukuro leapt out of her seat at almost the speed of light. She spat the hair that had landed in her mouth out and yelled, “Did you say _Junko?!_ ” 

Yosuke tensed, “Uh… Yes? That’s my girlfriend.”

As tears fell from Mukuro’s face, Yu came to the rescue, “That’s the name of her sister, the one who went missing.”

Yosuke relaxed, “Oh! Well I mean, I didn’t recognize your photo, but, uh-” He clicked a couple buttons on his phone, then turned it around so that she could see it, “Here’s a pic of us, taken last summer.”

The brunet himself was easy to recognize, but Mukuro couldn’t see a flicker of _anyone_ she knew, let alone her sister, in the strawberry blonde pigtails belonging to the girl in the picture.

“That’s… not her,” Mukuro mumbled, slowly sitting back down in the chair, “I’m sorry. I… I really wasted your time.”

_Not to mention my own… Where did I go wrong?_

Part of Mukuro wondered if she had been on the wrong track since the very beginning. Junko had been gone for a very long time, and it wouldn’t be much a stretch to presume that she had passed away.

She silently cursed herself for thinking that.

Yu said, “Well, Ikusaba-san, you’re still welcome to stay for some time, if you’d like. You came all the way here, so it would be rude if we didn’t extend our hospitality towards you.”

Weakly, Mukuro smiled, “T-Thanks, Narukami-kun.”

-

Yu kept true to his word, making arrangements for Mukuro to stay in his uncle’s house for the next week. She was eternally grateful, which she expressed to him multiple times, but only got a ‘it’s not any trouble’ in response.

He even went to the effort of finding activities for them to do in Inaba, and finding a way to introduce Mukuro to all of his many friends. Mukuro couldn’t recall the last time she spent so much time with that many people.

After spending a morning browsing Junes Department Store with Rise Kujikawa and Chie Santonaka, Yu explained to her that they would be meeting up with a few more people for lunch.

“You know a lot of people,” Mukuro expressed offhandedly, as they made their way to the food court.

Yu shrugged, “I suppose it’s a little strange. They’re all very dear to me, however. I’ve known them all for quite some time, and we’ve been through a lot together.”

Mukuro wished that she could have had a close group of compatriots like that. Quickly, she asked, “Who are we meeting with today?”

Yu replied, “Naoto Shirogane, you may have heard of them? They’re commonly known as the ‘Detective Prince’ in the media.”

The name did sound familiar to Mukuro, but it was just a vague twitch in the back of her mind. She certainly couldn’t place a face to the name.

“Anyone else?”

Yu said, “Yosuke-kun is coming… and he said he might be bringing his girlfriend. He doesn’t know for sure though. She’s fairly unpredictable, from what I’ve seen of her.”

Mukuro tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling anxiety pooling in her stomach. Potentially having lunch with a girl who shared her sister’s given name was enough to make her feel sick.

When they reached the food court, Yosuke and the person Mukuro assumed was Naoto Shirogane were already seated at a table by the door. Naoto nudged Yosuke, who waved at them.

“Nice to see you both,” Yu said, “Is Junko-san coming?”

Yosuke nodded, “Uh-huh! She’s just in the washroom at the moment.”

Naoto asked, “I take it that this is Ikusaba-san?”

Mukuro shyly cracked a smile and waved, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yu-senpai mentioned to me that you’re looking for your sister,” Naoto added, “I’m making sure that I keep an eye out for her, and I’ll see if there’s anything that I can dig up.”

Mukuro blinked a few times, then said, “T-Thank you very much. I really appreciate you doing that.”

Naoto offered a tiny smile back.

As Mukuro began to fiddle with her jacket, Yosuke asked, “Do we know what we’re going to get? I’m real hungry today, and I’d like to eat as soon as possible.”

Yu opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly, he looked up and called out, “Oh! Junko-san, we’re over here!”

Mukuro glanced over Naoto’s shoulder to see the blonde girl from the photograph approaching, and automatically swallowed. 

“Yoohoo!” she greeted, sitting down next to Yosuke with a grin on her face, “Great to see you guys! Yu-kun, will you introduce me to your fri-”

Mukuro sat frozen in place, her jaw hanging open the slightest bit. The girl seemed to have the same expression, though her eyes were wide with shock, and something that Mukuro couldn’t describe. It had been hard to tell in the photo, but there was no question at this point, now that they were sitting three feet away.

“Hi, Muku-chan,” Junko mumbled, one hand gripping the table so hard that it turned white, “How have you been?”

Mukuro burst into tears.

-

“It’s been three and a half _years,_ ” Mukuro whispered hoarsely.

All prospects of lunch had been forgotten as soon as it came to light that Mukuro’s missing sister had been in Inaba the entire time. Mukuro hadn’t even been able to speak properly for an hour, and in fact, hadn’t opened her mouth until she was alone with her sister in what she presumed was her apartment.

It had been a very awkward train ride.

Junko looked towards the window, running a hand through her hair. Her voice was quiet and subdued, “It… has been a long time, hasn’t it? I missed you.”

“You missed me?!” Mukuro responded, anger creeping into her voice, “I spent the last _eighteen_ months of my life searching the country for you, and that’s all you have to say to me?!”

Junko nodded nervously, seemingly unable to face her sister.

Mukuro rubbed her temples, then began to pace around the living room, “You could have been dead, for all I knew. Did you ever consider, even _once,_ how I felt about you literally running away from home?! I didn’t sleep for a week!”

Junko crossed her arms, “You… You wouldn’t have understood. I was impassioned, and on a serious mission.”

“You were chasing after some guy!” Mukuro shouted, “Why?! Why did you leave me alone, when you were all I had in the world?!”

“Sis, I’m sorry-“

Mukuro screamed, “Are you!? Because I don’t believe that! You went off the radar completely, dyed your hair, and started over without me! I chased down every single dead end in the system just to find you, and I almost didn’t get here!”

Junko leaned against the wall and murmured, “I missed you every second that I was gone. I wanted… I wanted to call. I wanted to go back the second I left, but I promised myself that I was going to be my own person. You were… a life that I couldn’t go back to. I like it in Inaba, and I like being Junko Enoshima. Is… that so wrong?"

Mukuro closed her eyes, but hot tears had already began rolling down her face. She whispered, “I didn’t know what I was going to do without you. I build my life around other people, and it always gets torn down. Our parents, you…”

It took everything within her to not mention Sayaka.

Before Mukuro could say anything more, Junko was hugging her, squeezing her so tight that it hurt to breathe. Mukuro pulled her even closer, the two of them crying their eyes out as they embraced for the first time since they were eighteen.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Mukuro whispered.

Junko replied, “And I’m so glad that you found me. You’re the best sister that anyone could ever ask for.”

They stayed that way for a good long time.

-

It took Mukuro over a month to finally get back to Kyoto, after saying many heartfelt goodbyes to Junko, who had chosen to stay behind in Inaba. Leon, with the help of his partners, was able to get her a snug little apartment, and a job interview.

It took Mukuro nearly a year to even think about contacting Sayaka again.

It took her three seconds to decide that Sayaka had most likely left her behind.

-

From the side table, Mukuro’s phone buzzed. She snatched it, wondering who was texting her so late. At some point, it had become nine at night.

 **Sayaka ♥:** ahhh hi Ikusaba-san!! i really hope you didn’t change your number, aha. well um i’m just texting to say i’d still kinda like to reconnect & be friends with you? i hope thats ok!!

Mukuro stared at the text for a long time. She hadn’t changed Sayaka’s contact name, out of forgetfulness, or a wish that they would somehow meet again. Either was probable. It took her a while before she could craft a response, and not before she changed the contact name for good.

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** This is me, and… I’d really like that too. Maybe we can work out a time to get coffee, or do something?

 **Maizono-san:** that sounds great!!!! lemme check my calendar!!!!

Her heart only lurched a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 09/02/17: Hey! Are you a fan of this ship, and want to talk about it with other fans? Then please feel free to join the ikuzono discord! We're a small group of fans who really love these two, and we'd love to have more members! (link!) https://discord.gg/Q9beAZ3


End file.
